


Celebrating Chanukkah

by Caiti (Caitriona_3)



Series: Celebrate Me Home [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Hanukkah, Holidays, Jewish Holidays, Not Season/Series 03 Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caiti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity asks Oliver to join her in celebrating the Festival of Lights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

> This story goes hand in hand with Advent Anticipation. Advent's chapter is for morning while Chanukkah's is for evening. As the first candle of Chanukkah this year is lit on the evening of Dec. 16th, that is when I will try to have the first official chapter up. So you would read Advent Day 16 and then Chanukkah Candle 1. Each day will follow accordingly for the eight days (or that's the plan at least).
> 
> Chanukkah, Chanukah, Hanukkah - I have seen various spellings for this festival which I know is due to the transliteration from Hebrew to English. I went with the spelling shown in the title because I liked how it worked on the cover art. 
> 
> To anyone of the Jewish faith who might be reading this series - I hope I do some honor to your festival and the celebration of the miracle it memorializes. If I get any details or Hebrew incorrect, please let me know so that I may fix it. I am depending on the internet for this and I hate the thought of having it wrong. (It bothers me when people mess up my faith in fiction, so I don't want to do the same to yours.) Thank you!

[ ](http://imgur.com/vJuxZg1)


	2. The First Candle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lighting the first candle - Felicity shares her heritage with Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here begins our Chanukkah celebration. The first night will include more of an explanation than any other evening. For any of my readers who may be of the Jewish faith, please let me know if I get any details or Hebrew incorrect. I’m working from the internet mostly. I am not Jewish, but I wanted to recognize and celebrate Felicity’s faith.

Felicity hummed to herself as she double checked her preparations. The empty menorah stood in the window with the candles neatly lined up on the small table. The wine and sufganiot waited in the kitchen to be added to whatever Oliver brought for dinner. After two weeks of sharing his traditions, she was excited to share one of hers.

A knock on her door brought a cheerful smile to her face. She opened the door to find Oliver waiting, a large container in hand. “Oliver! _Chanukkah Sameach!_ ” He lifted an eyebrow in question and she giggled. “It just means Happy Chanukkah.”

“How about I just wish you the same and not butcher the accent?” he smiled, brushing a kiss over her cheek before gesturing to the container. “Raisa said to tell you she promises she made this kosher. Where do you want this?”

“I would have known,” she turned towards the room in question, letting him follow her. “And let’s put it in the kitchen for now. We won’t eat until after we light the candles.” 

“Sounds good.” 

After their stop in the kitchen, she led him back into the living room and over to the menorah. She glanced over her shoulder and gave him a quick smile. “I’ll recite the blessings in Hebrew first and then in English, so you know what I’m saying, okay?”

“Whatever you think best,” he nodded. 

The curiosity and interest in his gaze warmed her as much as his presence. She wasn’t exactly what you’d call the most observant person when it came to faith, but she enjoyed some of the festivals and tried to at least observe the major holy days. Despite this, his willingness to step outside of his comfort zone to share this time with her meant a lot. Judaism, observant or not, contributed to her background, her origin – it helped shape her in some ways. Now she got the chance to share that with him.

“Will you explain the story later?” he asked. “I don’t think I’ve ever actually heard it.”

“You wouldn’t be the only one,” she laughed. “And yes, I’ll tell you the basics over dinner.”

Felicity picked up one of the blue candles and put it in place at the far right of the menorah. “A new candle will be added each night,” she explained, “and it goes from right to left like Hebrew is written.” Next she picked up the lighter and handed it to him. Her hand reached for the white candle and she turned to face him. “If you please?” 

Oliver flicked on the lighter and the flame flared between them as their eyes locked. Felicity could feel the heat as he lit the candle. Once the candle began to burn brightly, he reached past her to put the lighter back on the table without releasing her gaze. She took a deep breath and forced herself to turn. “This candle is the _shamash_ , or helper candle.” Facing the menorah and the window beyond, her soft voice began to intone the blessings.

_“Barukh atah Adonai, Eloheinu, melekh ha'olam_  
asher kidishanu b'mitz'votav v'tzivanu  
l'had'lik neir shel Chanukkah.  
Amein.” 

Her voice moved into a more natural, if still soft cadence as she translated for him, “Blessed are you, Lord, our God, sovereign of the universe, Who has sanctified us with His commandments and commanded us to light the lights of Chanukkah. Amen.”

_“Barukh atah Adonai, Eloheinu, melekh ha'olam_  
she'asah nisim la'avoteinu bayamim haheim baziman hazeh.  
Amein.” 

“Blessed are you, Lord, our God, sovereign of the universe, Who performed miracles for our ancestors in those days at this time. Amen.”

_“Barukh atah Adonai, Eloheinu, melekh ha'olam_  
shehecheyanu v'kiyimanu v'higi'anu laz'man hazeh.  
Amein.” 

“Blessed are you, Lord, our God, sovereign of the universe, Who has kept us alive, sustained us, and enabled us to reach this season. Amen.” Felicity’s voice hitched a bit over the final blessing, used only on the first night. The meaning hit home with her this year, particularly after their losses. As she began to translate for him, her mind brought Sara to the forefront – not the little princess who gave them all hope, but the woman for whom she was named. Sara Lance was the reason some of them made it to this season, and her loss still hurt.

Oliver’s hands came to rest at her waist, lending a silent support as though he knew the directions of her thoughts. She leaned back against him for a moment before using the candle in her hand to light the waiting candle in the menorah. Then she fixed her white candle in its place at the center. His hands slid around her waist, holding her to him as they stared at the little flames dancing merrily on their wicks.

“Now what?” he asked after a moment.

She took a breath and stepped away from him. He didn’t seem eager to release her, and the reluctant drag of his fingers brought an impish smile to her face as she turned. “Now, we eat,” she announced. “And good thing, too,” she added. “The smell of whatever Raisa sent is making my stomach protest.”

“It’ll be Russian.” He followed her into the kitchen once more. 

“I love trying new food…especially if Raisa’s cooking.”

They set out the meal, Felicity muttering happily as they opened Raisa offering to find stroganoff. She poured them each a glass of merlot and they settled in to eat. “I love this stuff,” she told him. “I wonder if she’ll give me the recipe.”

“Probably,” he chuckled. “She likes you.”

“I like her too,” she laughed in return. “Raisa’s easy to like, and her kitchen? I can’t believe how heavenly that place smells on a regular basis.”

“On the island…” Oliver paused, his eyes going distant for a minute. Then he refocused on her and continued. “While I was there, it was mostly the people I missed and kept in my head. Sometimes though – something would remind me and I’d miss something strange – weather, a book, other things – but I couldn’t let myself remember the taste of the food, so I remembered the smell of Raisa’s kitchen instead. It helped.”

Felicity reached over and took his hand, sliding her fingers through his. “Have you told her that?” 

“No.” He shook his head. 

“You might think of it,” she suggested. “I think…I think it would make her happy to know that she’d helped you in some way.”

“Maybe,” he allowed. Then he cleared his throat. “So, you were going to tell me about Chanukkah?”

“Right,” she nodded. “Let’s grab dessert and over to the couch.” Snagging her wine, Felicity turned towards the kitchen, but Oliver nudged her away. 

“I’ll get them.”

She redirected her steps and curled up on the couch, legs folded beneath her. He followed a moment later, placing the dessert on the table and shifting until he could curl his arm around her. Letting herself lean into his side, she took a sip of wine, her eyes fixed on the lit candles. “It’s funny,” she began, “but for such a famous Jewish celebration, it’s not one of the major holy days. We also call it the Festival of Lights, and it commemorates the rededication of the Temple in…well, according to the Jewish calendar, it would be year 3597, but in our calendar, it would be 165 BCE.” Her eyes narrowed as she put the story in order in her head. It had been a while since the last time she’d thought about it this minutely. “So…three years before that, the Temple was taken by the Greek soldiers and dedicated to Zeus – which got people upset, and a year later the emperor made practicing Judaism illegal, even forbidding the study of the Torah. The rebellion got pretty active at that point and found a leader in a high priest name Mattathias and sons, particularly Judah. It took a while, but they managed to take the country back as well as reclaim the Temple, but it needed to be rededicated.”

“Small group to take on the Greek empire,” he noted when she stopped to take another sip of wine.

“Small, but tough,” she laughed. “And please – what exactly do you call us? And this city?” She gestured towards the window using the hand holding her wine glass. “We’re a pretty small group to be taking on all of the creeps we do.”

“Point taken.” He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “What happened next?”

“The rededication – which, by the way, is what Chanukkah means, ‘dedication’ – required the Temple’s menorah to be lit for eight days – the purified oil keeping the flame alight for the entire time – but there was only enough oil for one day.” She shook her head. “They lit the menorah anyway…and the oil that should have burned away in one day actually lasted eight. So Chanukkah is a celebration of the victory, the rededication, and the miracle all at the same time.” 

“And the gift giving?” 

“Please tell me you didn’t,” she pulled away just enough to look up at him.

“I didn’t,” he smiled, tugging her back into place. “I wasn’t sure how that worked exactly so I stuck with Christmas.”

“Good.” She finished her wine and put the glass down before laying her head against his shoulder. “Me too.”

He chuckled. “Felicity?”

“Hmm?”

“Why the gift giving?”

“Oh, right,” she sighed. “I think…and this is mostly my opinion, but I think some of it grew out of being the minority in a Christian world. It’s mostly kids that get the gifts after all.” She paused. “Okay, there is the _gelt_ – chocolate coins – but that’s supposed to be a teaching tool, also for kids.”

Silence settled over them, but it felt restful, not awkward. Felicity could feel herself growing drowsy, comfortable and content and safe as she enjoyed being in Oliver’s presence with no demands on their time – from work or ‘work’ or family. For this moment, they existed in their own space, a bubble of peace.

“Festival of Lights,” he murmured before pressing another kiss to her temple. “It fits.”


	3. The Second Candle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lighting the second candle - Recognizing miracles come in all sizes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make sure you have read chapter 18 of Advent Anticipation - "Day 17 - Candy Cane" before you read this chapter.
> 
> Thank you for embracing this little fic!

Felicity walked through her front door, tossed her purse on countertop, kicked off her shoes, and collapsed onto the couch, sprawling across its length. One arm came up to flop over her closed eyes in an attempt to shield them from any light. Her ears picked up the soft noises of her companion as he shut and locked her front door before following her footsteps to the living room. She could sense him standing over her, feel him watching her. “I’d say something about staring,” she began, “but I’m not really sure I can summon up the energy to pretend to care. The nap this morning, lovely cushion notwithstanding, was not enough.”

Fingers began to thread through her hair. “At least we’ve got a lead,” Oliver noted in a quiet voice.

“Yep,” she replied, pressing a little more deeply into his touch. “And after we light the candles, you can drop me back by the lair before you go searching for the guy…. Oh, speaking of going back that direction though, can we swing by Big Belly? I really want a burger.”

“Felicity, you need sleep.”

She moved her arm down to give him a pointed stare. “So do you,” she shot back. “And I can nap at the lair. At least there I will have my computers set to alert me and wake me up if you need help.” She sighed, her arm moving back over her eyes. “Trust me, I’d much rather be sleeping, but we need to get this guy if only because I don’t like being scared and having one of you in the hospital scares me. Actually, all things considered, I’d rather be able to know you’re getting enough sleep for that matter, even if means sleeping with you just to be sure.” His fingers stilled and she heard a muffled sound as though he’d repressed a laugh. She reviewed her words and winced. “That is not what I meant,” she groaned. “I’m tired and I meant sleeping, like actually both of us being asleep…and I’m just going to stop now before I come up with something else wonderfully witty to say.”

“I know.” Oliver pressed his lips to her forehead before moving to brush them against her mouth. “Come on, sleepyhead,” he said. “If we’re doing all of that before I go find Roy’s attacker, then we need to get going soon.”

She let him help her to her feet, fussing and grumbling, though she kept it light. If it got to be too much he would have more ammunition for leaving her here. Her finger poked at his chest. “And I expect a proper kiss when we’ve found this guy,” she informed him. “None of your teasing.” 

“Oh?” He stepped in close, head tilting in consideration. One corner of his mouth turned up and a wicked little glint glittered in his eyes for a moment. “I can do that.” 

She stared up at him and then blinked. “No teasing,” she muttered, sliding past and heading for the menorah.

“I wasn’t teasing,” he insisted as he reached out a hand to grab hers. Twining their fingers together, he smiled at her dubious glance. “It wasn’t a tease,” he repeated. “It was a promise.”

Their eyes locked and the heat of his look stole her breath. It took Felicity longer than it should have to recover. “Well,” she started only to fall silent. “Well…okay then…” She turned towards the menorah once more. Reaching the window, she glanced at him and then reached for one of the Chanukkah candles. “Tonight we’ll light two candles with the shamash,” she explained as she put the second candle in place. “Like I said last night, the candles go from right to left, but we light them left to right.”

“Why?” he asked, genuine curiosity in his voice. He picked up the lighter, once more lighting the candle for her.

“We light the newer candle first, giving it the position of honor. It’s a recognition that the miracle of the oil grew greater with each new day,” she replied. Her voice grew serious and she began to chant the blessings once more. Her thoughts focused on Roy and her gratitude for his continued well-being. Knowing the Glades, it was a miracle he had not been hurt worse.

Oliver waited until she’d lit both of the waiting candles. “You didn’t say as many prayers this time.”

“No, I didn’t. The third blessing is only given on the first night.” 

They watched the candle flames for a few minutes before she turned and gave him a small nudge towards the couch. “Have a seat,” she told him. “I need to grab a couple of things before we leave.”

“What about the candles?” 

“They need to burn longer than half an hour,” she replied, glancing back, “and they have to go out on their own. By the time I get finished, those should be close to going out. We can spare the hour, right? I got hour candles because I know sometimes our schedule is crazy, but once they’re low enough, we can go if we need to – they should be fine.”

He took her elbow and started guiding her towards her bedroom. “Go on,” he nodded. “We can spare that. Roy’s fine – we both saw him – and it’s not like this guy’s going anywhere.”

“Roy’s touchy,” she corrected, a sympathetic look crossing her face. “I’m glad Lyla decided to bring Sara to visit with her. She’s the only one Roy won’t snap at right now.”

“Not unless he wants to be unconscious again.”

“He wouldn’t snap at her and you know it,” she huffed, poking him in the ribs. Her steps took her towards her bedroom door. “Now sit down and let me go put on something more comfortable.” Her shoulders hunched. “Okay, ignore that.”

“Well-.”

“No,” she interrupted, pointing over her shoulder at him as she walked into her room. “Ignore that, grab the calendar in case we end up staying late, and watch the candles. “I’ll be out in a bit.” She closed the door behind her, trying to forget how red her cheeks must look.

They left her place just over an hour later and headed for the lair. Upon arrival, they separated to begin their own preparations. Oliver went to change into his gear as Felicity started up her computers. A few minutes later he pulled out one of the cots they kept in the lair for emergencies and hauled it over close to her babies. She sat behind them, fingers typing away on the keyboard with the rapid pace of long practice. Words and code flowed from her finger tips in a steady rhythm on a good day, but today she spent her time shifting through various security cameras to try and get a lock on the somewhat blurry picture she’d managed to pull of the leader of the group who had attacked Roy. 

Her eyes flickered as she remembered earlier that afternoon. 

It had been tough to watch the actual assault – not because they’d managed many blows, but that it happened at all. Oliver’s hands clenched down on her shoulders even as she bit her hand to keep from making any noise as the group leader got in the lucky hit that rendered Roy unconscious.

“He tried to call first,” Oliver commented.

She looked up at him. “What?”

“Roy went for his phone…that’s why a call came through to me, even though he was out,” Oliver reminded her. “It’s why I went out looking. If he hadn’t…” His voice trailed off. “He wouldn’t have done that once,” he finished.

Her eyes fell closed for a moment as she realized how much worse it could have been. “He trusts us more,” she agreed, her voice quiet and thankful. “He knew you’d come.”

Now she needed to catch a glimpse of this guy so Oliver could go put the fear of Arrow into him.

“Felicity?” 

She acknowledged his attempt at her attention. “Hmm?” Not that she looked away from her work, but she did give notice she’d heard.

“Please try to sleep?” 

“Uh, huh,” she nodded. She heard him sigh, but at that moment she got a hit. Her fists came up to punch the air. “Got him!”

“Where?” Gone was the soft concern and the sharp edge of justice coated Oliver’s voice.

“Three blocks from here,” she replied, “and headed this way.” She frowned. “Well, not this way as in towards the lair, but this way-.”

“I got it.” 

She turned to watch as he pulled the hood up over his head. After a last check on his bow he headed for the door and then stopped. Quick strides brought him back to her side. “Oliver?”

Without pausing to reply, he pulled her up and pressed a swift, hard kiss to her mouth. “I’ll get you that proper one when I get back. Get some rest.” 

“Hey!” she managed to call after him pulling herself out of her reaction. “I said no teasing!”


	4. The Third Candle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lighting the third candle - Sometimes the most valuable traits are patience and understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today got busy and I was worried about managing to get this up! I challenged myself to this just before Advent began, so most of these are written on the same day they get posted....so, you know, no pressure there.
> 
> This takes place after chapter 19 of Advent Anticipation - Day 18 - Gingerbread Man

_“Barukh atah Adonai, Eloheinu, melekh ha'olam_  
she'asah nisim la'avoteinu bayamim haheim baziman hazeh.  
Amein.” 

Felicity lit the candles, focusing tonight on Thea and thankful for the young woman’s return home early that year after being gone for so many months. They all worried, unsure of what she’d been through during that time, but they remained hopeful she could come back to them. Maybe not as she had been, a girl both lost and carefree, but they would love to see a little more of her lightheartedness return. 

“You’re so quiet after you’ve lit them,” Oliver noted as he stood behind her, arms wrapped around her waist. 

“I look at the flame and ponder,” she replied. “On those who helped us get here or some unexpected gift or a future hope – it’s…I find it easier to concentrate and calm my brain.” His arms tightened and she felt his cheek rest against her head. “Tonight…tonight it’s Thea.” He went still, but she could almost feel him listening, fixed on her voice. “She’s come so far, but then she’ll go distant again. I know it worries you, and I can see it hurts Roy. Raisa doesn’t say much, but her eyes follow Thea whenever possible.” 

“I can’t lose my sister, Felicity,” he said in a low, determined voice. “I won’t. She and Raisa are all I have left from…before.”

She turned, still in the circle of his arms, but now facing him. “I don’t intend to let you,” she assured him. “We are going to do everything we can to bring her back to herself. Thea, your Thea, is still there, but she’s been so lost, so hurt – she got so mixed up. Between losing you and her father – or well your…he was her father at the time, so between losing the two of you and all of the upheaval at home from that… She was…ripe for getting lost in something that promised an escape from the pain. Even full grown adults have trouble handling that kind of thing – she was a teenager.” 

“I know, but…” His voice trailed off and he bent down to lean his forehead against hers. 

“And really…she doesn’t seem to be drinking or doing drugs like before,” Felicity continued, closing her eyes as they rested against each other. “So…I think we should be concerned about what Merlyn may or may not have told her or taught her, but…well, to put it in perspective, at her age I was gearing up towards creating a computer virus that could knock out a city. I’m pretty sure I still outrank her on the ‘oh my God, what have you done’ list.”

A short laugh, rusty but real, escaped from him. “Felicity Smoak,” he said, lifting his head to smile down at her. “You are remarkable.”

“Thank you for remarking on it,” she sparkled up at him. 

He ducked his head, capturing her mouth for a brief, but heated kiss. “Do me a favor?” he asked, voice deepening to something between Oliver and Arrow. 

A light shiver ran down her back. “Anything,” she replied. 

His eyes darkened and flared, but she watched him bank that fire. “Be careful what you promise,” he warned.

“I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t mean it,” she informed him, lifting her chin with a spark of challenge.

Their gazes locked. He shook his head before slanting his lips on hers in a tender pressure that slowly deepened. Again the kiss turned into a mutual exploration, sensations savored and shared, though his aggression outweighed hers tonight. She didn’t care – her time would come. For now she would share this with him and let him find the solace he needed.

“About that favor?” he murmured a few minutes later.

“Hmm?”

“Don’t ever change.” He twisted a lock of her hair around his finger. “Sunny, optimistic Felicity, we…I…need you to much for you to change.”

“That’s good,” she told him before laying her head on his chest. “We’ve got too many realists around here anyway. And there’s got to be a rule somewhere that states only one brooder per team…we’re already breaking that rule with you and Roy.” He just laughed, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as she hid a triumphant smile.

A couple of hours later, Felicity leaned into Oliver’s side and smiled as she looked around the brightly decorated room. “Now here are some real miracles.” He rested his chin on top of her head of a brief instant, but didn’t speak. 

They stood together watching Roy and Thea talk and play with the children in the cancer ward as Raisa chatted with some other volunteers. Although Raisa reported that Thea remained in her room most of the day, never coming out to help with the decorating, she showed up dressed and ready to go when Oliver and Felicity arrived to pick up any volunteers and the gingerbread cookies. No one asked any questions or made any comments. A quick switch of vehicles and they headed for the hospital. 

Dig and Lyla met them there, and everyone smiled to see some of the kids getting excited about little Sara. For her part, Sara seemed to be in the spirit of things, smiling at everyone she saw…especially when they let her chew on something – sleeves, hair, ties, whatever she could reach. One of the mothers had tears welling up in her eyes, though she tried to blink them away, as Dig let her daughter hold his. A few minutes later, when her daughter became engrossed by a story Thea was reading, she came over to Felicity. 

“I can’t thank you enough for what you’re doing,” she said in a low voice. “You’ve made Cassie’s Christmas.”

“Looks more like Dig and his princess did that,” Felicity demurred. 

“Oh, she loves babies, and people don’t generally bring them by, so that was an extra special treat for her, but I’m talking about everything. The hospital just said a private benefactor paid for the party – they didn’t give any specifics.” Curiosity lit the woman’s gaze.

Felicity sighed. “They’re trying to keep it under wraps,” she admitted. Oliver had been adamant about it as a matter of fact, but this wasn’t the time to reiterate all of his points. She focused on one in particular. “It would probably do the family image good, but there are other way to do that without dragging the kids into the spotlight. They wanted the children to just be able to enjoy Christmas.”

The mother gave one slow nod as her expression filled with approval. “It’s a lovely thought,” she replied. Then she glanced away before focusing once more on Felicity and leaning in a little closer. “One of the nurses has snapped some pictures with her phone. I don’t think she’s gotten any of the children, but she’s definitely managed some of all of you.”

“Oh, joy,” Felicity gave a wry little smile. “Hopefully we get some points for making the attempt.”

“Is it like that everywhere you go?”

“Not every time, but often enough,” she nodded. “People…I don’t know, I guess they want their fifteen seconds of fame. The Queens just happen to be local and much more accessible to them than most of the ‘rich and famous’.” Felicity repressed the desire to roll her eyes and settled on a chuckle. “I know it would help if they didn’t find other ways to end up in the news, but…”

“People will have their gossip one way or the other, won’t they?” The other woman shook her head. “Well, for my part, I think they did exactly right and I’ll tell anyone who asks.”

Felicity gave her a warm smile. “They would very much appreciate it.”

(When the story hit the social news, Felicity smiled to see a quote from a mother wishing to remain anonymous: “Personally I think it’s wonderful. It’s nice to see people trying to do some good without needing or wanting to parade their name in lights. Oliver and Thea Queen have been through a lot, and none of it their fault. They shouldn’t be held to task for their parents’ actions. I find it sad that other people won’t let them try and find their own way. Whoever sold you those pictures should be ashamed of themselves – attempting to ruin such a beautiful Christmas moment.”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize Laurel Lance is still around, but their relationship has so profoundly changed, that he's not even thinking of her at this point. He's very focused on the people in his life he considers family. Also, I haven't decided if this AU is going to go the way of season three with the identity of Sara Lance's killer, so I'm trying to leave that open.


	5. The Fourth Candle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lighting the fourth candle - New developments can be good or bad, opportunities or dangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so my fluff meter apparently spiked and while this still has fluff, it also introduces a new arc I didn't know about when I started. Sorry? Also - sorry this is late! I got busy!
> 
> Follows Chapter 20 of Advent Anticipation - Day 19 - Stocking

The meeting with the representatives from Wayne Enterprises had gone well – smashingly well as a matter of fact. Although startled to see her joining the meeting, all three men remained cordial despite their confusion. Felicity drew their attention with her first question, and when she’d made her first observation on their plans, all three men focused on her. She found herself becoming the main QC representative as the language grew more technologically centered and Oliver seemed to accept the role of observer. 

They shook hands with both of them at the end of the meeting. One of them in particular turned to Felicity as they gathered their papers and handed her a card. “Miss Smoak, while we would never attempt to steal you from a potential partner, should you ever choose to consider your options, Wayne Enterprises would be honored to have you consider us first.”

She felt more than saw Oliver grow still before he stepped closer, his arm all but brushing hers. “While I appreciate the offer, I’m afraid I should inform you that the chances of that happening are rather remote,” she replied, giving the man her politest smile.

“We understand,” he agreed, an understanding look coming over his face as his gaze flickered to Oliver and back. “Please keep the card however.”

Their guests left and she turned to face him. “They had some ideas that are definitely worth pursuing,” she advised him. “At least from a technological point of view…as well as some things I could see us adapting to…other uses.”

“Hmm.” His narrowed gaze moved from the door to her and it startled her to see a hint of something lurking in his eyes. Anger maybe…or possibly anxiety…? She couldn’t quite tell.

“Oliver?”

“I don’t know if I want to do business with someone who would try to steal you while I’m standing in the same room.” He shook his head. 

“I’m pretty sure they got the hint,” she shook her head. “Both that I wasn’t interested and that you had no intention of letting them catch me on my own in order to bribe me.”

“You don’t accept bribes,” he frowned at her.

“They don’t know that.” She tossed him a cheerful smile as she headed for the door. “And sometimes it’s fun to find out what others think you’re worth…especially when they know they have to win you away from someone else.”

“In that case, they’d lose,” he scoffed as he followed her. 

She turned to give him a perplexed frown. “Well, yes, of course they would, but you sound awfully sure…not that you don’t have a reason to be sure, Oliver, but…?” The questioning note of her voice drew a quick grin from him.

“Felicity,” he replied, his entire expression somehow growing soft and intent at the same time. “They’d be trying to bribe you – in other words, they’d put a price on you. There is no price.” Her head tilted and his smile deepened. “You’re priceless.”

Now the two of them stood in her living room once more and watched the flames of the menorah dance and reflect in the dark glass of the window. She’d said the blessings and lit the candles almost an hour ago. They’d decided to watch and enjoy the last few peaceful moments of candlelight before the fires went out.

“So what would it take to induce you to burn that business card?” His low voice stirred the hair at her temple.

“Oliver,” she sighed, pressing back into him, “I’m not taking their offer.”

“I know.” The speed of his reply reassured her. She felt the rumble against her shoulders as he chuckled. “I just figured I’d get rid of the temptation so it didn’t creep up on you next time I did something stupid.”

“Don’t be silly,” she laughed. “I have no desire to go trying to train another billionaire boss. You’re still a work in progress, and I’d have to start all over again with the new guy.” She patted his hand where it rested on her waist. “Besides – you’ve cut the stupid down. Now it’s only a couple of times a week.”

“Thanks,” he muttered, voice taking on a wry note. “You flatter me.”

“Truth is truth,” she replied in a prim voice as her nose tilted upwards in mock haughtiness. “You’re less likely to do stupid than you are possessive these days. I just have to work around that, and that’s a lot easier.”

His lips touched the sensitive skin behind her ear. “You like me possessive.”

“Again – true,” she agreed, head tilting to give him easier access.

Oliver accepted her offering and his lips trailed down to the pulse point at the base of her throat. Her eyes fell closed and she leaned her head back against him. Small electrical shocks ran through her and her hands tightened as his mouth lingered, teeth pulling lightly on the skin. He bit down and she could feel the restraint behind it before he followed the path back up the column of her neck to her jaw and then down to the corner of her mouth. Felicity turned her head and her lips met his in a lingering kiss. 

After two or three more kisses and soft touches, she leaned back into his chest once more, enjoying the simple sensation of his embrace. It might have seemed odd to the tabloids, the world at large, and the people who thought they knew him, but she enjoyed the slow pace of their evolving relationship. It gave her a sense of a growing tree – something that could withstand the tests of time if its roots went deep enough. Neither of them wanted to rush this. For her part, this was it for her. This relationship meant more than any of her previous ones, including Cooper. She had loved Cooper; she had been in love with Cooper – but it had still been a young love, one without all of the trials and tests her friendship with Oliver had already weathered. 

Given his past, she knew she would likely run into women who would claim one thing or another about their ‘time’ with him. When she had to face them, she wanted to be able to look them square in the eye and remind them: “You were one of many; I’m the only.” Hopefully that would include a ring on her finger, but even if it didn’t, she wanted to be the one, the only one Oliver chose to share his life with.

His phone rang and she could feel the vibration of his sigh against her back. “It’s the night phone,” he told her as he pulled back. She moved towards the candles and began arranging things so they could burn without her needing to be present. It would be safe enough – they might even go out before Oliver finished his phone call.

“That was Lance,” he announced. “There’s a new player in town…and it’s not good.”

“It never is,” she sighed as she took in his shuttered expression – whatever this was, it was more than ‘not good’. 

Oliver shook his head. “We’re talking bad,” he warned her. “Potentially bad at the level of the Undertaking.” He scratched the back of his head. “We need to get the team together and then I can go over it once.”

Her eyes grew wide at the implications. “I’ll call Roy, you call Dig.” Then she paused. “What about Laurel?”

“Not yet,” he shook his head. “I don’t care what kind of training she’s been doing or with whom. She’s not ready for this level of work – not until or unless we have no other choice.”

She nodded and her fingers began pulling up Roy’s number even as her eyes tracked back to the now sputtering candles. _Please_ , she thought, _please let us figure this out before we get to something like the Undertaking. Please._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One paragraph was definitely prompted by a question from my reviews. Thank you. Know that I do read them - long or short.


	6. The Fifth Candle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lighting the fifth candle - Hoping the flame will lead him home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning - I am a little mean to Laurel here. If Laurel is your favorite character, you may not like this. I have a love/dislike relationship with Laurel that I figure is mostly the writers' issue, but since what we see on screen is what we've got, then that's what I have to work with - and I respect some things, like some things, and seriously dislike others when it comes to Laurel. Please take the warning as a heads up for this chapter.
> 
> Takes place after chapter 21 of Advent Anticipation - Day 20 - Star

They’d been searching for hours and the sun began to set. Roy and Dig intended to come by the lair to pick up some more supplies and better weapons before searching into the evening. Felicity asked them to go by her house and pick up a few things for her. She insisted she would not leave the lair until they found Oliver and brought him home. All other thoughts – on work, on the case, on anything at all – had been pushed to the side. 

Oliver’s safety took precedence…until or unless something else came to light.

If something came up that would get people hurt or killed, then they would have to postpone the search for him. After all – wasn’t that what he’d brought them together for – protecting people? He would hate it and resent them all if they let others get hurt because of their search for him.

“Please don’t let it come to that,” she muttered as her fingers continued their dance on the keyboard.

The sound of the door opening drew her attention. She turned away from her computers to look with hopeful expectation at the stairs. Her hopes were dashed when the descending figure turned out not to be the six-foot-one Oliver, but rather a figure over six inches shorter…and female. 

“Laurel,” Felicity greeted the newcomer. “Is something wrong?”

“I’ll say something’s wrong! Why didn’t any of you call me?” Laurel demanded as she descended the steps.

Felicity blinked in surprise and then frowned at the question. “Call you about what?”

“Ten people attack and kill each other in a diner for no reason?” Laurel replied, her voice sharp and incredulous. “You don’t think maybe I should hear about it?”

“Laurel, it’s an investigation, an investigation just now in the beginning stages,” Felicity pointed out after a breath, having to reorient her mind from the search for Oliver. “It’s not exactly something we would contact you on. If anyone would contact you on this, wouldn’t it be your father?”

“Right, the brunette scoffed. “I’m supposed to believe ‘Team Arrow’ is going to sit back and do nothing?”

“We are doing something,” came the calm reply. “We’re searching and researching and following leads.” Felicity tilted her head. “I’m just not sure what that has to do with us contacting you in regards to the case.”

Laurel stared at her for a few long, silent seconds. “I can help,” she finally stated.

“Not to be rude, but with what?” A bemused frown furrowed Felicity’s brow. “Roy and Dig have been canvasing neighborhoods and tapping various sources of information – all in areas where people are going to talk to someone like either of us. I’ve got the computer situation covered and Oliver…” The briefest of hesitations broke her stream of thought, but hopefully Laurel would write that off to Arrow doing something questionable. “He’s checking around in his own way.” She shrugged. “At this point I’m not sure where we could have used you.”

“Ollie runs this team,” Laurel pointed out. “Not you.”

Felicity’s eyebrows went up in an amused expression. “Yes?” she replied, her voice carrying an offhand note suggesting Laurel was stating the obvious. “And your point is?”

“Then it’s up to him whether or not I can be of use and where.”

“And I’m not arguing that,” Felicity sighed. “He didn’t choose to call you in.”

Now the other woman stepped back, her expression moving from surprise to hurt to anger in rapid succession. “I can help!”

“You’re not part of the team,” Felicity responded, her face sympathetic but firm. “Oliver is not going to call you in and put you out there at his back or at the backs of his team until he’s sure he can trust you there.”

“Ollie trusts me!”

“ _ **Oliver**_ doesn’t – not with the safety of his people in the field.”

Felicity’s straightforward reply seemed to light a fuse in the other woman and she could see fury kindling in Laurel’s gaze. _Oh, boy,_ she thought, _this is **not** going to be fun._ She respected Laurel, respected the woman’s dedication to justice, but her tendency to ignore people’s warnings, to run roughshod over people, and her expectation of people to fall in line with her way of thinking.

“Look, Felicity, this isn’t just about you and your team. It’s about the city.”

“Laurel, do you honestly think a single member of this team doesn’t already know that? This city, its safety is our reason for existence. If there is one thing we don’t need a lecture on is the importance of keeping the city safe. We know what we’re doing.” Something flickered in the other woman’s eyes and Felicity’s lips thinned as she tacked on a rider to her previous comment. “Whether others believe that or not. We’re not some…” Doubt grew in Laurel’s eyes and Felicity’s voice trailed off. She folded her arms over her chest as her expression shifted into an exasperated patience. “Tell me something?”

“What?” the brunette’s eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“Tell me just what you think you can do.”

Laurel blinked, but her mouth firmed. “There has to be something.”

“Tell me what that is,” Felicity insisted. “If you want to help, then tell me where you can be of help? In the neighborhoods? In the drug dens? Make a suggestion.” As Laurel remained silent, Felicity lifted an eyebrow. “Please.”

“Well, what would…what would Sara have done?”

“You’re not Sara.”

The simple statement fell between them and left silence echoing in the lair. Dig and Roy entered seconds later, their footsteps faltering as they walked into that deep well of stillness. Laurel stared at Felicity for another minute before her eyes iced over and she walked out, brushing past the men without any acknowledgment.

Dig watched her leave before turning to Felicity. “What was that?”

“She was unhappy that no one called her,” Felicity replied.

“Oliver said not to, right?” Roy asked. When Felicity nodded, he just shook his head with a shrug. “Then what’s the problem?”

“None…on our side,” she told him. His frown deepened and she sighed. “Laurel wants to be involved, but only on her own terms, and I know we all did the same thing when we started, but we were willing to be part of the team, including taking orders even when we disagreed and argued about the exact nature of the orders. Laurel…” She shook her head.

“Laurel Lance intends to cut her own orders,” Dig put in. “She doesn’t want to be part of the team, but she wants to be an ally…an equal ally.”

“Exactly,” she nodded. “And…she’s not – equal that is. Oliver…” Her voice caught, but she gave herself a good shake. “Oliver doesn’t trust her as such, and quite frankly, neither do I.” Then Felicity brushed her hands together. “Enough for now – that’s a problem for another day. Roy, did you get it?”

“Yeah,” he replied, pulling off his backpack. “I got it.” He opened the bag and pulled out Felicity’s menorah and candles. He set them out on the table and then put the Advent calendar off to one side. Stepping back, he raised his eyebrows in Felicity’s direction. “What are we doing?”

“ _I_ am pronouncing the blessings for the evening and then going back to work on the computer,” she replied, reaching for the lighter. Her hand trembled as she touched it. This had become Oliver’s part of the ceremony in the few days they had been celebrating. “You guys don’t have to stay.”

Dig came up to her left shoulder. “We’ll stay.”

“And then we’ll go back out and kick up over some more rocks,” Roy finished as he moved into place on her other side.

“Okay…” She gave them both a smile before focusing on the candle in her hand.

“ _Barukh atah Adonai, Eloheinu, melekh ha'olam_  
 _asher kidishanu b'mitz'votav v'tzivanu_  
 _l'had'lik neir shel Chanukkah._  
 _Amein._ ”

Oliver’s face filled her mind as the flame danced before her eyes. _Please let us find him soon._ Her vision wavered as a sheen of tears filled her eyes, but she hastened to blink them back. 

“ _Barukh atah Adonai, Eloheinu, melekh ha'olam_  
 _she'asah nisim la'avoteinu bayamim haheim baziman hazeh._  
 _Amein.”_

She lit the candles one by one and bowed her head for a moment. The men remained quiet, giving her this short time to do whatever she needed to in order to make the next move. Her head came up, determination filling her face once more as she turned to them. “Right,” she announced, “time to get back to work.” She strode towards her computers, hearing them fall in line behind her. “Let’s review where we’ve already checked.”

Thirty minutes later the men left the lair once more to continue the search for their missing leader. Felicity engaged all of the locks, making sure only a member of the team could get in, before preparing to lose herself in cyberspace as she searched in her own particular way. Her eyes turned back towards the candles for a brief moment. “Light,” she murmured to herself before concentrating on the computers. 

“Please light his way home.”


	7. The Sixth Candle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lighting the sixth candle - gratitude will never be misplaced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!

Felicity’s senses began impinging on the surface of her mind. They encroached, luring her towards the waking world. It might have bothered her, this demand for her attention, if she noticed the noises outside or the fresh linen scent of the sheets – but none of those every day, run of the mill items even managed to raise a blip on her radar. No, today her senses reacted to a far more potent source.

Oliver.

She felt surrounded – and safer than ever. 

They had come back to the Queen mansion after leaving the lair. Raisa took one look at both of them and began scolding them even as she pushed them towards the stairs. Although the scolding became a mix of English and Russian, the idea came through clearly enough – they needed sleep and they would sleep if she had to make sure of it herself. Neither of them argued, though Felicity blushed, ducking her head as it became clear that Raisa expected her to stay in Oliver’s room.

Which she intended on doing, but still…it felt odd to have the mother-figure of the house all but escorting her into the bedroom.

And was it better or worse to find that her things somehow migrated from ‘her’ room to his?

“I think Raisa’s trying to make a point,” she shook her head, still blushing but now tripping over into amusement. 

“Raisa’s a Сваха,” he smiled. She tilted her head and his smile deepened. “It means ‘matchmaker’ in Russian,” he explained. “She was always the one who wanted to know about dates and parties and dances. I think she despaired of me ever finding the right girl.”

“Nice to know I’ve got her stamp of approval,” she teased, stepping up close.

“Oh, you have that,” he agreed, his arms sliding around her waist to eradicate any distance between them. “You definitely have that.”

Now, after a deep and healing sleep, she lay in the quiet and let him fill her senses. His scent encircled her, rich, earthy, and all masculine. She lay on her side, facing the window, with him curled around her, his arm still holding her against him. Her hand rested over his and even in this relaxed state she could feel the power contained therein. The slow breathing filling her ears hitched, a sure sign he was beginning to wake up.

She remained still, hoping to hold onto this moment for a little longer.

“I know you’re awake.” His voice, a sleepy growl, rumbled in her ear and sent a shiver down her spine. He felt it – he had to with him pressed so close. 

She sighed and felt his arm tighten. “I don’t want to wake up.”

“Why not?” He nuzzled at the sensitive skin at the back of her jaw right below the ear and she shifted in reaction.

“Waking up means getting out of bed,” she explained, keeping her eyes closed. “I know we need to get up, get ready, go to the lair, but…” She paused. “I’m comfortable…and happy and safe…and I…don’t want to move.”

He didn’t give her a choice.

Oliver pulled away, one hand sliding up to her shoulder to guide her onto her back. He leaned on one elbow, looking down at her, his mouth curved into a small smile even as his eyes grew intent. Her frown seemed to amuse him, and he used his free hand to brush his thumb along the seam of her lips. The light pressure and slight tingling sensation caused her to pull them in, pressing her lips together. Color dusted Felicity’s cheeks as that gaze fixated on her face, watching and memorizing. His fingers brushed back her hair and then they drifted down her throat to rest on her pulse point. It jumped and his smile deepened. Then his hand moved to clasp hers, tangling their fingers together. “We have a few minutes,” he told her, bringing their joined hands up to rest beside her head. 

He leaned down, feathering kisses at the corners of her mouth, taking a moment to nip at her lower lip. A small gasp escaped her and he lifted his head. Her eyes met his. Emotions radiated between them, attraction as always blended with the flare of desire, but deeper than everything else came the strong core of trust and need and love. They hadn’t yet exchanged the words, not in the way they knew they needed to, but each look, each shared moment showed them…speaking the words would only add the icing to an already rich and heady dessert.

His eyes darkened and he bent towards her once more. Smooth and sure, he slanted his lips over hers, coaxing hers open to his exploration. Her free hand came up to slide along the back of his neck, doing her best to pull him closer as she matched his need to seek and search out secrets. The kiss went on, both of them probing, investigating until they needed to breathe. As their mouths drew apart, he moved down her jaw until he reached the point on her throat where her pulse raced under the skin. Her hand tightened, fingernails scraping the short hair at the base of his skull. She felt his lips curve into a smile before his attention focused and her head tilted back into the pillows at the onslaught of his mouth.

_So much for catching my breath._

He pressed one last kiss to her pulse point before lifting his head to look at her. Pride flickered in his eyes and she stared up at him, willing her breath to settle. It took a few minutes, but then amusement stole over her face as she took in the smug pleasure in his. “You left a mark, didn’t you?”

“I did,” he admitted, that self-satisfied smile not diminishing at all. He planted a kiss on her shoulder before nuzzling into the side of her neck. 

Her eyes fell shut and she let her hand trail along what she could reach of his back and shoulders as a comfortable silence filled the room. They weren’t yet ready to take things further – and they didn’t have time anyway – but she luxuriated in knowing their paths finally seemed to be coming together, merging before them instead of the eternal parallel they were trapped in only a few months ago. She glanced around the room and took in the darkening sky outside. “The sun is setting,” she murmured, untangling her other hand from his in order to brush her fingers along his jawline. “I need to prepare.”

In a slow, reluctant move he pulled away from her and sat up. Bringing himself to a standing position, he offered her a hand and she accepted. His fingers interlaced with hers as they walked over to the large window on the south-side wall of his room. Everything waited, neat and organized as she left it before they went to sleep. 

It made her smile, her menorah waiting in his windowsill. It should feel strange, preparing to recite the prayers while standing in her sleeping clothes, but like so much else in her life these days, this felt right – the clothing, the place incidental. She had been taught the menorah should always be lit at home. Well, for her, home could no longer be condensed to a place – to four walls and a roof. For her, home meant people, and their faces came into sharp focus as she performed the small rite.

“ _Barukh atah Adonai, Eloheinu, melekh ha'olam_  
 _asher kidishanu b'mitz'votav v'tzivanu_  
 _l'had'lik neir shel Chanukkah._  
 _Amein._ ”

Dig, who stood in as big brother and counselor; Roy, the kid brother she didn’t think she could live without any longer; others like Sara, Lyla, Raisa, and Thea; the friends and allies they had managed to collect over the last few years. And then there was Oliver – first and foremost, Oliver meant ‘home’ to her now.

“ _Barukh atah Adonai, Eloheinu, melekh ha'olam_  
 _she'asah nisim la'avoteinu bayamim haheim baziman hazeh._  
 _Amein._ ”

Felicity leaned into Oliver as she lit the candles. Tonight her thoughts centered on her gratitude – the gratefulness she felt over Oliver’s return. She wasn’t quite sure why she’d taken this particular disappearance so hard. They’d been through worse in the past, and she knew they would probably go through worse in the future. 

“You’re thinking too loud,” he told her, resting his chin on top of her head.

“I’m trying to figure something out,” she explained. 

He huffed, the amusement a little at odds with his strong hold, but she didn’t care. “Share?” he prompted.

“Why was this time so bad?” she blurted out. He stilled behind her and she hurried on. “We’ve been through scarier times, worse times, but this one…when you disappeared on us…” Her voice trailed off and she bit her lip. “I don’t get why this one hit so hard, so fast.”

Silence settled between them and she worried about having brought it up. She opened her mouth, an apology ready on her lips, when he bent his head, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. Her jaw snapped closed and he chuckled. “We weren’t _us_ before. There was you and me – we were friends, partners, but we weren’t…us.”

She turned, never leaving the circle of his arms. “This way is better.”

“Much better,” he agreed, bending to capture her mouth for a quick, sweet kiss. “Even if it does mean I’ll worry more.”

The warning note in his voice was not lost on her, but she brushed it aside, giving him a good glare. “Just don’t try pushing me away…not again, never again.”

Oliver leaned his forehead against her. “I don’t think I could…not now.”

“Good.” Felicity gave a resolute nod. “Now go get dressed. We need to meet the others and the lair and figure out our next moves – we still have that case and with Helena in town…” Her voice trailed off before she wrinkled her nose. “I know you said she had nothing to do with the case, but-.”

“She doesn’t,” he repeated, reaching out to tug on a lock of her hair. “Helena won’t be a problem.”

“Oh, she may not get in the way of the case, but Oliver, really, let’s think about this. Of course Helena will be a problem,” Felicity laughed, “on the sheer fact that it’s Helena!”

“Go get ready,” he chuckled, pulling her in for a tight hug before pushing her towards the bathroom. 

She went, secure in the knowledge that – for tonight at least – all was well in her personal world. The city might be in need, there might be crazy ex-girlfriends and a madman both running around at the same time on two different agendas, but her family, her home thrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to confess for future reference - there are some types of scenes I simply cannot write well. I am much more a fade to black type person, so when things develop further, it will mostly be behind the scenes - though it will be obvious it is about to and has happened. I am sorry if this disappoints anyone, but I think your imaginations will come up with something much better than my fingers would let me write.


	8. The Seventh Candle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lighting the seventh candle - holidays should always be about family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a little short, but I have been wanting to get this type of chapter in here. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Also, I know this is later than usual, and my Advent chapter will be a lot later. Today got busy and then that one shot in Quiver demanded to be written, so I'm a little behind, but I will get day 23 up on the 23rd.
> 
> Follows chapter 23 of Advent Anticipation - Day 22 - Angel

“Are you ready?” Oliver asked, stepping out of his office. “I think we can call it a day.”

Felicity shut down her computer and then she bit her lip. “Actually I was wondering…”

“What is it?” he asked as he perched on the corner of her desk. 

She tapped her fingers for a moment. “Do you think the others would like to join us for lighting the candles tonight? I know it’s mostly just been us, though Dig and Roy were there when you couldn’t be, but I didn’t want to invite anyone without talking to you first and I know it’s kind of last minute-.”

“Felicity.” Her name on his lips always managed to help her reorient and center herself. He reached out to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. “I like it. If that’s what you want to do, then I’ll give Thea a call, ask her to hold off going into Verdant.”

“And Raisa,” Felicity told him. “She’s as much your family as anyone – she should be there if she wants.”

They kept fairly strict rules about the levels of affection shown at work, but when she saw melting warmth enter his gaze when she spoke up on Raisa’s behalf. He leaned forward and pressed a quick, hard kiss to her mouth. “Thank you,” he replied in his quiet way. “I’ll call Raisa as well.”

Her smile grew radiant. “I’ll call Roy and Dig…hopefully Lyla can come with Sara.” 

“I’m sure she will,” Oliver replied. “I think she’ll be happy you asked her to be part of it.”

“She’s part of Dig’s life,” she said. “And there’s Sara. Plus she knows and wants to stand with us. She’s A.R.G.U.S. first, I know, but I think she’d really like to be ours…you know, in the team, but she’s kind of stuck.”

“Maybe.”

One more quick kiss and they separated to make their phone calls. 

Later that evening they all gathered in the living room of the Queen mansion. “This is the second to the last night of Chanukkah,” Felicity stated, looking around at the family and friends surrounding her, “and I wanted to share it with all of you.” Her smile grew tremulous in the best way – from her joy. “Thank you for sharing this with me.” Warm smiles encircled her and she turned towards the menorah.

Felicity lifted the _shamash_ , holding it so she could peer over it and meet Oliver’s gaze. He flicked on the lighter and lit the candle. They shared a smile as the flame took hold and then she turned towards the menorah. Her voice remained soft as she explained the blessings to the women who had not yet been part of the ceremony. “Other than the blessings, there are no real prayers or anything for you to worry about,” she told them. “I tend to observe a moment of silence to give thanks for something good in the past or to hope for something better in the future.”

“What do you think tonight’s will be?” Thea asked with an almost childlike curiosity entering into the young woman’s voice.

Felicity considered the question and then she looked around. “Both,” she replied. “Tonight it will be both. A few months ago we would have shaken our heads at the idea of all of us standing here in the same room together, but tonight – here we are, still with our differences, but standing united. That is where the gratitude comes in, why I will be giving thanks.”

“And the hope?” Lyla inquired, hoisting Sara a little higher on her shoulder.

“The hope that we will do again sometime soon,” Felicity told her. “I’d like to see us do this one day – gather as a whole without needing a reason. Gathering…just because – no holiday, no emergency, no big event…just simply because we felt like it.” At her words, people exchanged looks or traded smiles. “Actually…if you’d like…” Her voice trailed off and she glanced around.

“What is it?” Oliver asked as his eyes grew alight with curiosity.

“This is the night of the seventh candle, and there are seven of us here…well, seven plus Sara,” she corrected herself. “I know Thanksgiving was…busy and this isn’t how I’ve ever heard of someone doing things, but maybe each of you might take a candle? You don’t have to say anything out loud, but-.”

“I like it,” Thea interrupted in a quiet voice. The others nodded.

“Sounds good,” Oliver told Felicity as he nodded to his sister. “You first, then Raisa, Thea, Lyla, Dig, Roy, and me.”

“Okay,” Felicity smiled up at him. “Great!” She continued. “Once I’ve given the blessings, they’ll need to burn for an hour. The candles will go out on their own.”

“Do not worry, Miss Felicity,” Raisa assured her. “I will keep watch. The candles will burn as long as they need to while you go. I have some little things to finish and I can work here as well as anywhere.”

“Raisa,” Oliver protested, “you don’t have to work past-.”

“Not that kind of work, Mr. Oliver,” she shook her head. “Christmas is almost here and I must finish. I will watch Miss Felicity’s candles while I do.” The older woman reached out and patted Felicity’s arm. “It will give me great pleasure to do this.”

“Thank you, Raisa.” Felicity gave her a bright smile before she turned to the menorah. Taking a deep breath she let her voice fall into the chanting cadence.

“ _Barukh atah Adonai, Eloheinu, melekh ha'olam_  
 _asher kidishanu b'mitz'votav v'tzivanu_  
 _l'had'lik neir shel Chanukkah._  
 _Amein.”_

_“Barukh atah Adonai, Eloheinu, melekh ha'olam_  
 _she'asah nisim la'avoteinu bayamim haheim baziman hazeh._  
 _Amein.”_

She reached out, lighting the candle on the left. “For all of us being together.”

Raisa stepped up and Felicity handed her the white candle. “For my babies,” she smiled at Oliver and Thea. Then she lit the second candle and her smile deepened as her gaze moved to take in the rest of the room. “Including all of the new ones.” 

The room grew brighter with laughter even as Thea moved forward. She accepted the candle and thought for a long moment before she lit her candle. “For second chances.” Her eyes met Felicity’s for a moment before moving to Roy’s. Then she handed off the candle.

As Lyla accepted it, Thea stepped over and gave her brother a quick hug. He returned it and tears sprang to Felicity’s eyes as she watched the siblings sharing their moment. Lyla watched them for a moment as well before she looked at Dig and then glanced down to Sara. “For our hope in the future,” she said as she lit her candle.

Sara gurgled as her daddy kissed the top of her head when he took the candle from her mama. Dig met Lyla’s eyes and whatever she saw had her giving a quick nod. He turned to the menorah, but then glanced at Oliver, Felicity, and Roy. “For those willing to share the burdens.”

Roy hung back, his hands in his pockets as he stared at the candle Dig held out to him. Neither man wavered and Felicity opened her mouth to tell Roy he didn’t have to do anything he didn’t want to, but Oliver’s hand came down on her shoulder and she waited. After a couple of minutes he reached out and took it. “For those who don’t give up.” 

Oliver took the candle, his free hand moving to rest briefly on the younger man’s shoulder. As Oliver turned to the menorah, Roy shifted over to stand beside Felicity. She gave him a supportive smile before focusing on the man standing before the last of the unlit candles. Oliver reached out and drew Felicity to his side before moving to touch the flame to the wick. “For family.”


	9. The Eighth Candle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lighting the eighth candle - finishing as they started...together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this, Celebrating Chanukkah is at an end. I hope all of you have enjoyed this part of the story line. 
> 
> Follows chapter 24 of Advent Anticipation - Day 23 - Bells
> 
> There will be two more chapters of Advent, and then we will enter the third story I have planned for this series - The 12 Days of Christmas. I hope you are as excited as I am.
> 
> Happy Chanukkah!

Felicity collapsed onto her couch, slumping against the side. After an emotional breakfast, a busy QC morning, and a busy Arrow afternoon, she wanted nothing more than to pour a large glass of wine, light the candles, and curl up next to Oliver in front of a good movie.

Unfortunately it would have to wait.

Roy came up with a lead on the diner attack – a slim lead, but it certainly beat the nothing they’d been chasing. “Or not chasing,” she muttered as she let herself slide down to recline on the cushions. She kicked off her shoes and shifted until she felt comfortable. Oliver asked her to wait here while Arrow and Arsenal pursued the rumor of a new chemist in town. He would swing by when they were finished and take her home to celebrate the last night of Chanukkah.

_Home…_

Felicity’s mind seized that word as she turned it over in her thoughts. She knew it was the people who made ‘home’ for her, but something about the way Oliver had said it today. His use of the word in reference to her and the Queen mansion had been so offhand, unremarkable in its impromptu use. Each time he used it, when he said it in such a casual way, she could feel a little more of her hidden fears settling and falling away. After their disastrous date and his attempt to push her away, she almost gave up.

The constant hint of ‘maybe’ wavered between hope and despair for so long that his pushing her away almost broke her.

The thought of leaving even whispered through her thoughts – after all, she’d had several companies try and woo her away before, but she’d remained loyal. With her degree and proven track record, she could open a ridiculous number of doors anywhere in the country. But when she actually sat down and considered it? Considered leaving Starling? Leaving the team? Leaving Oliver? She couldn’t do it – not to Dig or Roy or even Oliver. This was where she belonged – this was the life she’d chosen. The thought of the team needing her, of the guys being in trouble and not having her expertise at hand, bothered her too much to seriously consider going, but it had crossed her mind. 

Thank God she had not acted on it. 

Who could have guessed that only a few months later they would be at this point? 

A knock on her door drew her to her feet and she hurried to answer it. Her smile blossomed to match his as he leaned on her door jamb. “Are we ready to go?”

His driving made the trip home a short one and she marveled at how he managed to avoid the police cruisers filling the streets to deal with insane holiday shoppers and revelers. They walked into the living room to find everything waiting for them.

“Can we take it upstairs?” Felicity asked, fingers hovering over the candles.

“Of course,” Oliver replied. He walked over and picked up the menorah as she gathered the candles and the lighter. Once they reached his rooms, he went straight to the window. “If you’ll set up, I’ll go pull that wine.”

“I can do that,” she grinned at him. “Pick a good one.”

“I think I know just the one,” he quipped back.

She set up and then began perusing his movie collection as she hummed under her breath. Spotting a familiar title, she started laughing.

“What’s so funny?”

“I think Thea must have decided you needed to expand your choice of movies,” she told him, holding up a DVD. “This just doesn’t seem like your type.”

He frowned at it for a moment, more out of puzzlement than anything else, and then shook his head. “Definitely not mine,” he agreed. “Is that what we’re watching?”

“Why not?” she shrugged, tilting her head. “It’s funny, sweet, timely…and hey, Jude Law is never a hardship.”

He slanted a look at her as he placed the wine off to one side. “Really now?” Moving around the table, he paced towards her, slow and steady, eyes intent. 

“Sure,” she nodded, trying for an innocent look even as she knew if failed. Her twitching smile was a sure sign of that. “He’s handsome, debonair, and then there’s the accent.” Her steps retreated as he moved closer.

“Hmm.” He hummed under his breath, his forward momentum never faltering as he began to box her in.

Her shoulders touched the wall. He planted his hands against the wall on either side of her, effectively trapping her in place. She looked up into his mischievous eyes and made a quick decision as to how she might turn the tables on him. Dropping the DVD case on the floor, she slid forward, erasing most of the space between them. Her hands came up to his shoulders before sliding around to the back of his neck. She used her fingernails to scratch through his short hair and felt a rumble building up in his chest. Her smile turned smug. Then she rose up to brush her lips over his.

She felt the moment he surrendered the first part of the game.

His arms banded around her, lifting her up and bearing her weight, as his mouth slanted over hers. This time the kiss turned into a duel, friendly but fierce as both sought control. Who would dominate; who would surrender – the positions traded back and forth until they parted from sheer necessity. Breathing through the nose, she realized, only worked when your brain remembered to actually perform the act. Oliver distracted her too much to ever recall the idea. Before she could go into another kiss – fully intending to remember this time – he moved. His lips traced her jawline, stopping to nip at the tender point just below her ear before trailing down her neck to the pulse point on her throat. 

It was her turn to surrender.

She tilted her head back and to the side to give him better access as her hands tightened. His lips, his teeth, his tongue...he used them all to tease and play, leaving her a little weak in the knees before retracing his steps to her mouth. After another deep kiss, leaving both of them breathless, he leaned his forehead against hers and they rested against one another, letting their heartrates find a normal pace.

“I never remember to breathe through my nose,” she muttered. “I have got to start doing that with kisses like those.” His chuckle caused her to wince. “That was out loud, wasn’t it?”

“It was,” he agreed, but brushed a featherlike kiss over her lips. “But I don’t mind.”

She forced herself to move her hands, bringing them back to his shoulders before sliding down his chest to hang back down at her sides. “I need to light the candles,” she said, her reluctance to break the moment clear.

“I know,” he acknowledged, taking a step backwards.

Something decidedly feminine and unquestionably pleased stirred with her as she noted his own disinclination to pull away. “The final evening for this year’s celebration,” she sighed, glancing at the menorah.

He bent down and picked up the DVD case she’d dropped. Tossing it lightly on the table, he offered her his hand. “Then let us celebrate.”

“I’m glad we did the family one last night,” Felicity told him as she picked up the white candle. 

Oliver grabbed the lighter. “Oh?” he asked as he lit the candle in her hand.

The flame flickered between them, a focal point between them they both managed to ignore in favor of focusing on each other. “Yes,” she nodded. “I’m glad we’re finishing the way we started…with just us.”

His smile warmed her straight through. He slipped around behind her as she stepped up to the menorah. Leaning down he pressed a kiss to her shoulder before wrapping his arms around her waist to watch as she recited the blessing.

“ _Barukh atah Adonai, Eloheinu, melekh ha'olam_  
 _asher kidishanu b'mitz'votav v'tzivanu_  
 _l'had'lik neir shel Chanukkah._  
 _Amein._ ”

“ _Barukh atah Adonai, Eloheinu, melekh ha'olam_  
 _she'asah nisim la'avoteinu bayamim haheim baziman hazeh._  
 _Amein._ ”

A sense of joy and peace welled up in her as she looked on the fully lit menorah. Each dancing flame seemed to celebrate its own individuality while still contributing to the overall outpouring of light. She let herself lean into Oliver as she stared, mesmerized by the movement. This…this was what she hoped for the future - each of them becoming a part of the greater whole, as a team, as a family.

“What are you thinking about?” he asked, breaking the silence of the rite. 

Her lips curved in a smile. “Hope,” she replied as she turned her head enough to rest her forehead against his jaw. “Friendship…family…love.”

Gentle, inexorable hands turned her to face him. Those same hands, so used to violence and hardship, came up to frame her face. Her hands rested at his waist. A tender smile played around his mouth. “Happy Chanukkah, Felicity.” He bent down, brushing his lips over her eyes, her cheeks, even the tip of her nose before moving to her mouth for a proper kiss, a swirl of lips and tongue, the pressure ebbing and flowing from gentle to fiery, ardent to delicate.

When he finally pulled back, she blinked hazy, happy eyes up at him. “Chanukkah Sameach, Oliver.”


End file.
